A menina que sobreviveu
by princeloony
Summary: E se, em vez de Harry, Lilian e James tivessem tido uma filha mulher? E se essa menina, tão ousada quando James, travasse uma luta contra Severo Snape e seu sentimento de ódio acabasse se transformando em outra coisa?
1. O 5 retorno a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1 – O 5° retorno a Hogwarts**

O dia estava incrivelmente aceso do lado de fora da janela enquanto Louise entrava na cabine de trem vazia, seguida por Míthia e Nigel. Era seu 5° ano em Hogwarts e parecia ter sido ontem o dia que Hagrid entrara na casa de seus tios trouxas dando a fatídica notícia de que ela era uma bruxa.

Era tragicamente engraçado, na verdade, o fato dela estar lutando contra o maior bruxo das trevas tão pouco tempo após ter saído da vida calma que levava. Tudo acontecia rápido, em questão de segundos ela deixava de ser a simples Louise e passava a ser Louise Potter, nome que ela nem sequer sabia ser tão famoso entre os bruxos. Deixava de ser uma menina qualquer morando no armário embaixo da escada para ser a menina que sobreviveu. E descobria um passado seu que ela não imaginava ter vivido. E contemplava os possíveis futuros com medo do que viria a viver.

"Estranho estar de volta? – Míthia perguntou sorrindo – digo... depois de tudo que aconteceu ano passado."

"Talvez. É sempre diferente voltar a Hogwarts. Mas sempre bom."

"É, eu fico me perguntando como será esse ano. O ministério continua afirmando que Voldemort não voltou e, bem, para os que acreditam nas palavras do Ministro, a morte de Cedrico é um caso em aberto." – Míthia divagava com um tom investigador. Embora parecesse curiosa, não tinha preocupação em seu tom de voz. Nunca tinha preocupação em seu tom de voz, o que Louise considerava estranho e adorável ao mesmo tempo.

Nigel sorriu, também se divertia com as muitas teorias que Míthia formulava, mas – diferente dela – tinha em seu rosto rugas precoces de ansiedade.

"Eu acho – Nigel começou – que talvez esse ano seja mais complicado do que os outros em Hogwarts." – e deu um suspiro como conclusão. Tentava suavizar as afirmações com medo de assustar Louise mas nenhuma de suas palavras parecia ser mais dura do que seus olhos estavam agora.

"Bom... – Louise sorriu para os dois – o dia que tivermos um ano calmo em Hogwarts provavelmente será entediante."

De fato, sempre fora excitante chegar a Hogwarts sem saber o que esperar mas em nenhum dos outros anos ela estivera tão perto da morte como esteve no ano anterior. Assistir Cedrico Diggory morrer diante de seus olhos e estar frente a frente com Voldemort dera a ela uma perspectiva um pouco maior do quanto sua morte era bastante almejada por algumas pessoas.

É claro que em todos os outros anos o que não faltava eram pessoas tentando lhe tirar a vida, isso era um fato – pensou Louise – mas a idéia do torneio tribruxo ter sido cancelada pura e simplesmente por causa dela, por causa das evidências nítidas de que havia alguém tentando entregar sua cabeça a Voldemort, era um pouco mais surpreendente (e assustadora) do que descobrir ser afilhada de um prisioneiro de Azkaban.

Talvez mais estranho ainda fosse pensar que ela confiara em Alastor Moody e ouvira seus conselhos enquanto ele – que, na realidade nem era o próprio Moody – fazia de tudo para colocá-la no torneio e, consequentemente, levá-la até Voldemort. Pensar nisso a deixava com um nó no estômago. Ela confiara em Moody assim como confiara em Quirrel no 1° ano e ambos tentaram matá-la. Da mesma forma, havia desconfiado de Snape na época e descoberto depois que era ele quem a tinha protegido. Talvez ela não soubesse em quem confiar – concluiu, rindo pra si mesma.

"O que acha, Lou?" – a voz de Míthia de repente surgiu a tirando de seus devaneios. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que estavam falando.

"Claro, eu concordo" – falou, rindo.

"Míthia acha que Snape deve ocupar o cargo de DCAT agora que Moody foi embora de Hogwarts." – informou Nigel.

"Que? Você ta maluca? Eu prefiro ter aula com um hipogrifo do que com ele!"

"Eu sei, todos nós preferimos – Míthia respondeu, ainda rindo – mas é o que deve acontecer afinal Snape sempre quis o cargo e, bem, Dumbledore confia nele."

Louise assentiu com a cabeça embora rezasse por dentro para que Dumbledore não permitisse isso. Era tudo que não precisava, era o pior que poderia acontecer. Nenhum homem despertava tanto ódio nela como Severo Snape. Nenhum outro homem a desafiava tanto, a incomodava de tal forma. Rude, sarcástico e desafiador, ele passara os últimos quatro anos a prejudicando de todas as formas possíveis. Parecia odiá-la como odiara o pai dela e, ainda assim, a protegera em diversas circunstâncias; em todas as circunstâncias. Louise não o entendia e, embora soubesse que Dumbledore confiava plenamente nele, ela desejava que ele não fosse tão confiável assim. Desejava que ele desse provas e mais provas do quanto era cruel e detestável e, assim, poderia odiá-lo por completo, sem a mistura de gratidão e curiosidade que sentia.

"Estranho nenhum professor de DCAT durar muito lá, não?" – questionava Nigel.

"Viu, mais uma prova. Snape quer o cargo e todos os professores que entram acabam saindo pouco tempo depois. Ele provavelmente lançou alguma maldição ou feitiço, sei lá. Não vai descansar enquanto não conseguir, pode escrever o que eu digo." – Míthia teorizava enquanto os outros dois riam.

"Talvez seja bom aprender como se defender da arte das trevas com alguém que já fez parte dela, não?"

Louise pensou em responder mas não sabia bem o quê então desistiu. Quando olhou para a janela viu a paisagem que esperava com saudade desde o fim das últimas férias.

"Ah, chegamos!" – disse sorrindo.


	2. Um novo torneio e um novo professor

**Capítulo 2 – Um novo torneio e um novo professor**

O clima em Hogwarts era consideravelmente pesado devido a morte de Cedrico e as notícias que saíam no Profeta Diário - todas desmentindo o fato que Voldemort voltara.  
Não era estranho para Louise ser olhada com expressões de desprezo ou surpresa mas isso não impedia sua irritação.  
"Talvez Nigel esteja certo" - pensou - "talvez esse ano vá ser mais complicado que os outros."  
Bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts!"- começou Dumbledore pouco antes do banquete - "Como sabem, o ano passado foi um ano de muitos transtornos. Mas, se me permitem dizer, acredito que esse, como todos os anos em Hogwarts, não será muito diferente."  
"Bastante animador, não?" - Míthia cochichou em seu ouvido.  
"Teremos esse ano um evento importante que deveria ter acontecido ano passado e, por força das infelizes circunstâncias, fora cancelado: o torneio de Hogwarts!"  
Em instantes o salão era ocupado por cochichos e exclamações de surpresa e interrogação. Dumbledore pigarreou e continuou:  
"Acalmem-se, acalmem-se" - disse, sorrindo - "Imagino o que devem estar pensando e pretendo explicar. Ano passado o torneio tribruxo iria acontecer aqui com a presença das 2 outras escolas de magia Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Porém, como não é novidade para ninguém, o evento foi cancelado devido à força dos acontecimentos. Já esse ano, infelizmente, nenhuma das 2 escolas se propôs a participar tendo em vista a tragédia do ano anterior. Sendo assim, o torneio será realizado apenas entre os alunos de Hogwarts."  
O salão fora novamente tomado pelo burburinho. Louise esperava novas palavras de Dumbledore enquanto ia afundando de desânimo em sua cadeira.  
Mais um torneio? Mais e mais tentativas de levá-la até Voldemort? Afinal, quem seria dessa vez o escolhido para matá-la? Snape? Trelawney? McGonagall, quem sabe? Talvez preferisse um ano entediante em Hogwarts. É, definitivamente preferia.

"Um aluno" - recomeçou Dumbledore - "será escolhido de cada casa. Não há, infelizmente, como interferir em tal escolha já que ela será feita através das taças das próprias casas: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina. O aluno escolhido não terá a possibilidade de recusar mas, acreditamos nós, não haverá essa vontade em nenhum dos escolhidos afinal cada casa conhece bem os alunos que abriga e, tenho certeza, fará uma boa escolha."  
"As outras informações a respeito do torneio e quem participará serão dadas amanhã em um banquete especial. Para finalizar, pois acredito que já estejam com fome, devo apresentar o mais novo professor de Defesa contra a arte das trevas."  
Míthia olhou para Louise com os olhos arregalados enquanto dava um grande sorriso. Louise parecia ter tirado de seus ombros o peso de um trem inteiro ao saber que a aula não seria dada por Snape.  
Nesse mesmo instante, um homem extremamente alto e magro se levantou agradecendo as palmas que todos batiam. Seu nome era Mort Headstrong e tinha um rosto fino e enrugado. Se não fosse pelo simpático sorriso que exibia, seria a perfeita caricatura de Argo Filch.  
"O professor Headstrong veio a nós através do Ministério com a intenção de garantir maior segurança após o incidente do ano passado. Espero que o recebam bem." - concluiu Dumbledore, sorrindo, enquanto levantava as mãos ordenando que a variedade de comidas surgisse imediatamente nas longas mesas.  
"Estranho isso" - começou Míthia - "Quer dizer... O ministério não acredita que Voldemort tenha retornado. Porque quereria investir em maior segurança?"  
"Talvez estejam tentando se prevenir." - disse Louise tentando se convencer do que acabara de dizer.  
"É realmente estranho. Mas talvez seja bom também. Esse torneio, por exemplo, com alguém do ministério aqui será mais fácil garantir que ninguém tente matar ninguém como no ano passado."

"Matar a mim, você quer dizer, né? Até onde sei, eu sou o alvo preferido desses acontecimentos. E duvido que esse ano seja diferente." - falou Louise enquanto lembrava, desanimadamente, das palavras de Dumbledore sobre o evento: "O aluno escolhido não terá a possibilidade de recusar". E se ela fosse escolhida?  
"Ah, Lou, não sejamos pessimistas" - riu Míthia.  
"Eu devo concordar" - disse Nigel enquanto encarava as duas com uma expressão séria - "que a presença desse professor aqui provavelmente não irá melhorar as coisas. A interferência do ministério não costuma ajudar em situações críticas e, bem, essa não deve ser uma exceção."  
Naquela 1ª noite em Hogwarts Louise foi dormir pensando no assunto. Rezava violentamente para que não fosse escolhida pro torneio enquanto entrava em sonhos em que era obrigada a passar por dementadores gigantes e desmaiava.  
Logo na manhã seguinte, começavam os boatos e palpites sobre quem seria escolhido de cada casa e, rapidamente, com o chegar da noite, as confirmações dos nomes saíam da boca dos 4 diretores.


	3. Paredes valiosas

**Capítulo 3 – Paredes Valiosas **

Estavam todos reunidos no salão principal quando o primeiro escolhido foi anunciado: o nome Heath Bennet acabara de pular da enorme taça da Lufa-lufa quando o garoto baixinho e simpático levantou da mesa acenando para todo mundo.  
Logo em seguida, era a vez da taça da Sonserina. Snape exibia um ar de desprezo e olhava repetidamente para Louise quase como se estivesse mais ansioso para a escolha da Grifinória do que para a de sua própria casa.  
Rapidamente, a taça cuspiu no ar o nome Pandora Pastrix e a menina arrogante de cabelos negros se levantou com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto. Snape mal olhou pra ela ou bateu palmas, continuava com os olhos colados aos Grifinórios.  
Após a Sonserina, veio a Corvinal anunciando Lyon Bucket, o moreno de olhos verdes mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. De fato, a torcida dele era imensa, marcada - em sua maior parte - por gritos femininos.  
E, por último, no centro do salão, a grande taça vermelha e dourada da Grifinória preparava-se para anunciar sua decisão. Louise secava as mãos suadas na roupa enquanto pedia encarecidamente a Merlim que ela não fosse escolhida.  
Com a volta de Voldemort, as mortes que aconteciam e o evento trágico no ano anterior, tudo que ela queria naquele momento era estudar para as suas provas e esquecer que tinha Potter como sobrenome. Não era falta de coragem - pensou, tentando se redimir - só estava cansada.  
Com um grande barulho, o papel saiu para as mãos de Minerva Mcgonagall que, ao pegá-lo, arregalou os olhos preocupados e anunciou com a voz tremida:  
"Louise Potter."  
Dessa vez o salão não fez grandes ruídos. As palmas eram secas e os professores exibiam expressões apreensivas. Sabiam o que tinha acontecido no ano anterior e temiam que ocorresse novamente.  
Louise se levantou com o rosto sério e foi até Minerva. A professora sorriu piedosamente e Dumbledore começou:  
"Finalmente temos nossos 4 competidores! O torneio, como vocês sabem, é composto por 3 tarefas. A primeira será realizada dentro de 10 dias e para os competidores temos apenas a pequena dica: Não distraiam-se, as paredes podem ser valiosas!" - concluiu, sorrindo.  
"Paredes valiosas?! Afinal, o que ele quis dizer com isso? E 'não distraiam-se'? Como alguém poderia se distrair estando em um torneio desses? Que idéia!" - Míthia falava sem parar enquanto ela, Nigel e Louise subiam as escadas.  
Apesar de parecer tranqüila, Louise não havia aberto a boca desde o banquete e demonstrava um rosto cansado.  
"Tá tudo bem?" - Nigel perguntou quando chegaram à sala comunal.  
"É, bom... Só o que eu preciso é de uma boa noite de sono e amanhã as coisas vão melhorar."  
"Ih, então é melhor começar a dormir desde já, Lou, porque amanhã a aula do Snape nos espera logo de manhã." - falou Míthia puxando a amiga pelo braço - "Vamos, vamos lá pra cima, amanhã você vai estar mais animada."  
"Claro" - disse Louise rindo - "Nada como o Snape pra me animar, não?"  
Os três riram e Nigel seguiu para o dormitório masculino enquanto as 2 iam para o lado oposto.  
No dia seguinte, os ares estavam, de fato, mais animados e, pela escola, as torcidas das casas já haviam começado.  
A aula de poções, como sempre, juntava a Grifinória e a Sonserina o que já era - com ou sem torneio - irritante. Snape sempre privilegiava os Sonserinos e, com o torneio para piorar, ele obviamente não agiria diferente.  
"Parabéns, Srta. Potter, creio que devia estar ansiosa por outra oportunidade para mostrar sua admirável coragem." - falava em tom sarcástico.  
"Obrigada, senhor, mas não creio que eu precise disso." - Louise respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.  
Ao redor, Pandora e suas amigas sonserinas davam risadinhas e observavam as tentativas do professor de humilhar os Grifinórios.  
"Ah, mas é claro que não. Sua coragem já fez fama afinal, certo? Já virou lenda, não precisa ser provada." - Snape sorriu com as sobrancelhas erguidas e virou as costas.  
"Quem sabe me informar a utilidade e composição da poção Agalaiásia?" - começou.  
Se arriscando a responder só havia uma única menina da Grifinória conhecida por sua inteligência. Snape, no entanto, a ignorava e olhava para Louise com ar de desafio.  
"Não sabe, Srta. Potter?"  
"Não, senhor."  
"Ora, que surpresa." - ele ria com desdém.  
Louise era tomada por um ódio enorme daquele homem grosso e detestável.  
"Porque não pergunta a ela, senhor?" - ela apontava Hermione Granger em uma mesa a sua frente - "Ela deve saber" - complementou com um sorriso.  
"Porque quero que VOCÊ responda, Srta. Potter! Mas, pelo visto, isso é impossível. Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela total ignorância."  
"Que?!" - Louise aumentava o tom indignada - "Você não pode fazer isso, esse assunto da Aglaiásia está mil capítulos a frente na matéria e..."  
"SILÊNCIO! Devo te lembrar, Srta., o que eu posso e não posso fazer?" - Snape estava colado junto a sua mesa falando em um tom ríspido e alto.  
Louise não conseguia disfarçar sua indignação e, embora lutasse para se manter calada, seu rosto demonstrava sua enorme vontade de esganar aquele homem!  
"Detenção, amanhã às 19 horas. Talvez isso lhe ensine o que eu posso fazer."  
Pandora e as outra sonserinas continuavam com seus risinhos abafados enquanto Míthia tentava acalmar Louise.  
"A Aglaiásia é uma poção derivada de uma planta chamada Aglaia" - Snape continuou -"nativa da Ásia e da Oceania. A pessoa que a bebe começa a ter fortes alucinações até perder os sentidos por completo e, caso não tome um antídoto a tempo, ela pode perder o paladar, a visão, o olfato, a audição e até mesmo o tato."  
"Ao final da aula, Louise saiu apressada e tentou se manter calma enquanto tentava desvendar a pista para a 1º tarefa.  
Era isso, era isso o que tinha a fazer - pensou - focas nas tarefas do torneio e esquecer o ódio por aquele homem ridículo que tentava fazê-la perder o controle.  
"Ele é só um professor, afinal. Um professor abominável com quem eu terei uma detenção ainda mais abominável mas é só isso. Só o que importa é o torneio."


	4. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz

**Capítulo 4 – Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz**

Um dia inteiro havia se passado e Louise continuava sem saber a que Dumbledore se referia com sua dica estranha. Ainda que passasse pelas paredes do castelo sempre muito atenta, nenhuma possibilidade lhe parecia plausível.

Infelizmente, a noite chegara bem rápido e, com ela, a detenção com Snape.

"Essa noite a Srta. irá organizar esses documentos cujos nomes, acredito eu, sejam bem familiares."

Assim que bateu os olhos ela reconheceu na primeira página um "James Potter" escrito em letras garrafais. Logo na página seguinte lia-se Sirius Black e Remos Lupin e assim por diante. Todos eram papéis advertindo os pais em relação às infrações dos filhos às regras da escola. Louise tentava engolir a raiva.

"Algum problema, Srta.?" – Snape perguntava sarcasticamente ao ver sua expressão. – "Talvez a verdade seja um pouco mais... amarga do que parece?"

"Não há problema algum nem verdade alguma, essas advertências são extremamente estúpidas."

"Claro, claro. De certo era o que pareciam para o seu pai arrogante e os amiguinhos fracos dele."

"Eles não eram fracos!" – Louise levantou no impulso já com a respiração ofegante – "Nem meu pai, nem Sirius, nem Lupin! Porque você os odeia tanto, hein? Porque insiste em chamá-los de arrogantes enquanto você é que tem o nariz em pé e só sabe destratar os outros?"

Snape arregalara os olhos com a ousadia da menina e contraía cada vez mais a boca em um nítido sinal de raiva.

"Não ouse falar comigo dessa forma!" – ele a pegara pelo braço chegando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto – "Você não sabe nada sobre quem seu pai realmente era, não sabe nada!"

"Sei mais do que você! Meu pai era um grande homem assim como Sirius é!" – Louise gritava tentando se desvencilhar de Snape mas a força com que ele a segurava não permitia – "Me solta!"

"Você é exatamente como ele, exatamente! Tão arrogante quanto, tão egocêntrica quanto! Se achando acima das regras, acima dos outros..." – ele falava tão perto que Louise podia sentir sua respiração e ver as pequenas mechas de cabelo negro caindo em frente aos olhos.

"VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA!" – ela gritou o empurrando.

"Ah, sua..." – Snape vinha a passos largos pegando a varinha dentro das vestes e a encostando no pescoço de Louise.

"Ótimo, colocando feitiços em alunos. Dumbledore vai adorar saber disso."

Snape tirou a varinha, ainda relutante, e envolveu sua mão no pescoço de Louise.

"Não me dê motivos, Srta. Potter. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz!" – ele segurava o queixo da menina enquanto a encostava na parede.

Louise o olhou nos olhos em silêncio e riu. Isso provavelmente o afetou mais do que qualquer outro fato porque, em segundos, ele já estava ofegando a dois dedos de seu rosto com uma mão em seu pescoço e outra segurando a varinha em sua bochecha. Estavam tão próximos que Louise podia sentir seu corpo imprensado entre a parede fria e o corpo quente de Snape.

Ele repetia que ela não sabia do que ele era capaz enquanto a menina o olhava atenta sem responder. Então ele foi afrouxando a força e Louise se desvencilhou, caminhando para a porta. Antes de sair, ela sorriu pretensiosamente e disse:

"Então mostre."

Assim que voltava para o dormitório, ainda pensando na discussão, Louise se deparou com uma cena inusitada. Um dos quadros no corredor estava completamente coberto de água. Embora não visse ninguém dentro dele, ela o tirou da parede e sacudiu. Como havia imaginado, de dentro dele foi despejado aproximadamente 1 litro de água e, logo após, uma voz fraquinha começou a sussurrar palavras incompreensíveis. Então um velho barbudo completamente encharcado saiu detrás de uma enorme pedra negra e falou com a mesma voz sussurrada:

"Siga a água, Madame, siga a água!"

"Perdão, mas..."

"Siga a água, Madame, a água!"

Louise, ainda sem entender, olhou para o chão e viu a quantidade de água que escorria pela escada. Foi descendo em busca de alguma pista e, no último degrau, se deparou com um enorme dente pontiagudo e avermelhado.

Continuou descendo e viu em um outro quadro uma mulher a observando atentamente:

"Uh... Um belo dente, senhorita. Provavelmente pertenceu a um belo dentauço, ah sim. Muito corajosa a senhorita, muito corajosa!"

"Dentauço? Desculpe, mas eu..."

"Shhhh!" – ela fez um gesto com o dedo em frente a boca – "Não pode dizer nada, senhorita, não pode contar a pista! A pista é sua, senhorita!"

"Pista? Então o dente é a pista?"

A mulher no quadro colocou o dedo indicador na boca novamente pedindo silêncio e recitou:

"Na água clara irá rolar o que deves procurar. Mas não vá se enganar ou o vento irá levar o que pode lhe ajudar."

"Água clara? O único lago aqui é o lago negro e..."

"Shhhhhhhh!" – a mulher olhou para os lados sussurrando – "Hogwarts é um lugar de muitos segredos, senhoritas, muitos segredos!"

Vendo que não conseguiria obter mais informações ali, Louise agradeceu e voltou ao dormitório pensando. Uma coisa, pelo menos, parecia certa: a 1ª tarefa seria na água. Só restava saber em que água.


	5. O veneno de um dentauço

**Capítulo 5 – O veneno de um dentauço**

"Espera aí, como é que é? Na água clara irá rolar?"

"É, Mi, na água clara. Mas a questão é: que água clara?"

"É... Estranho mesmo, Lou. Não deve ser nada no Lago Negro realmente, não faria sentido."

As duas discutiam as possibilidades e pistas exaustivamente na mesa do almoço. Não haviam encontrado Nigel em lugar algum e concluíram então que ele deveria estar na biblioteca como geralmente estava.

Embora tentasse, Louise não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Os olhos cortantes de Snape estiveram colados a ela desde que ela havia entrado no salão e a menina concluiu que o professor ainda devia estar com raiva pela noite anterior. "Bem feito", pensou.

"Louise, você não sabe o que eu achei!" – Nigel entrava quase correndo pelo salão com Dimmy Franzon colado a ele. Dimmy era um menino engraçado e exatamente o oposto de Nigel: era extremamente bonito, sociável, nenhum pouco estudioso e impulsivo. Mas os dois, inexplicavelmente, se davam muito bem.

"Olha, olha aqui essa foto" – Nigel sentou ao dela abrindo um enorme livro em uma página marcada – "é um dentauço! O dono do dente que você pegou!"

Louise se curvou em cima do livro imediatamente para ver o que ela talvez tivesse que enfrentar. Se deparou, então, com uma foto de um peixe estranhíssimo. Era gordo e arredondado e suas escamas pareciam estar em carne viva de tão vermelhas. Além da longa cauda, tinha duas enormes nadadeiras que mais se assemelhavam a braços deformados.

"Wow! Não é a toa que o nome dele é dentauço!"

Diante da afirmação de Míthia, Louise reparou na boca do animal que era incrivelmente grande com uma absurda quantidade de dentes.

"Olha, aqui diz que ele é um animal com os sentidos muito apurados." – Nigel falava, começando a ler – "O ponto do fraco do dentauço são seus dentes. Arrancar um dente dele ou feri-lo com um é suficiente para matá-lo. Porém, irritar esse animal pode ser perigoso. Seus sentidos são muito apurados e ele é capaz de sentir o perigo de longe. Especialmente se a pessoa estiver portando um dente de sua espécie, fato que – para ele – é sinônimo de alguém tentando matá-lo."

"Ta, ele não me parece muito simpático..."

"Mas o pior não é isso, olha: A saliva dele é sua arma mais letal. O veneno é tão forte que dentro de alguns minutos, caso não haja antídoto, a pessoa mordida morre."

"É, não é muito animador." – Louise concluiu.

Todos ficaram em silêncio encarando a foto do bicho enquanto tentavam ligar as informações que leram à dica que Louise recebera no dia anterior.

Já haviam se passado quase 5 dias desde a divulgação da primeira pista e Louise ainda se sentia no escuro. Não havia chegado a nenhuma grande conclusão e a única coisa que a empolgava naquela semana era a aula de DCAT com o novo professor.

Para a surpresa agradável de todos, Mort Headstrong era atencioso e solícito, diferente do tipo que costumava trabalhar no ministério. Não parecia ser mais um dos mil professor que tentavam matá-la – pensou Louise – mas também... todos os que haviam tentado não aparentavam estar tentando.

Sua aula havia sido interessante embora bastante teórica – o que Nigel classificou como um "péssimo começo". Porém o que chamou a atenção de Louise foi uma observação feita pelo professor que parecia não ter nada a ver com o assunto e ser diretamente direcionada a ela.

"Ele disse isso?!" – impressionou-se Míthia quando Louise comentou.

"Disse, ué, você não ouviu? Ele disse que o lago negro se divide em 4 partes: a mais profunda, a média, a maior delas que é a chamada de negra e a clara."

"Nossa! E aí?"

"E aí é isso, ué. Ele não disse muito, só falou que a parte clara é localizada embaixo da média e é chamada assim porque é muito iluminada pelo tipo de pedra que existe lá. Mas é a menor parte das 4."

"Afinal aonde você passa as aulas de DCAT, Míthia?" – Nigel perguntou rindo.

"Ah, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para observar." – respondeu apontando discretamente para Dimmy Franzon.

Com a mesma rapidez que os 5 primeiros dias se passaram, os outros 4 também vieram e, já na véspera do torneio, Louise andava ansiosamente pelo castelo. Encontrou, então, quem menos queria encontrar.

"Andando pelos corredores em véspera de tarefa, Srta. Potter?" – disse Snape.

"Estava tentando esfriar a cabeça, senhor." – ela disse com desprezo.

"Você estará com ela bem fria amanhã, se me permite dizer."

"Como assim?"

"Ora... Eu sabia que você, provavelmente, demoraria mais que os outros para achar a pista mas não achei que fosse tanto."

Louise engoliu sua raiva e respondeu, calmamente:

"Eu JÁ tenho a pista e não preciso da sua ajuda!" – ela se virou e continuou andando.

"Que pena. Eu tinha acabado de receber uma notícia sobre a tarefa mas se a srta. não quer..." – ele falava calmamente quase sem mexer os lábios.

"Porque eu aceitaria conselhos de você?"

"Desespero, talvez?"

"Não estou desesperada, obrigada."

"Talvez você devesse olhar mais para as paredes."

"Talvez você devesse prestar mais atenção pois isso Dumbledore já disse" – ela concluiu, sorrindo vitoriosa.

"Claro que sim. E você provavelmente olhou, achou a pista e já voltou a sua atenção para coisas, digamos... mais importantes?" – ele tinha um ar calmo no rosto absurdamente irritante. – "Boa noite, Potter."

Snape virou – olhando-a fixamente – e entrou de volta em sua sala, deixando Louise curiosa e com raiva no meio do corredor frio.

Embora tentasse ignorar as palavras dele e continuar se preparando para o dia seguinte, ela continuava olhando sem parar para as paredes em busca de alguma resposta.

Quando já chegava ao seu dormitório a atenção de Louise se voltou para um quadro enorme que nunca havia notado no salão comunal. Havia nele um pequeno homem remexendo em um baú cheio de quinquilharias. Estava tão entretido que nem parecia notar sua presença e continuava falando sozinho:

"Ah, esses torneios... esses torneios... sempre assim, afinal, mas que falta de respeito. Porque eu quereria entregar meus preciosos tesouros a eles? Ainda pra ficar embaixo da água? Ah não, não, Gryffindor não iria gostar, não mesmo. Gryffindor odiaria ver seus pequenos tesouros sendo catados por alunos tolos. E, afinal, eu sou o guardião deles, eu sou... Não poderiam ter pego meus objetos dessa forma..."

Louise percebeu então que o baú era cheio de objetos marcados por Gogric Gryffindor e – incapacitada de tirar grandes conclusões devido ao cansaço – se deitou imaginando quais seriam as estranhas intenções de Snape ao dar dicas para alguém que não era de sua casa. Para alguém que era uma Grifinória, para alguém que tinha Potter como sobrenome. Para alguém como Louise.


	6. Tesouros submersos

**Capítulo 6 – Tesouros submersos**

Era de manhã cedo quando Louise foi acordada por Míthia lembrando que aquele era o fatídico dia do torneio.

"Lou, acorda, anda, a gente descobriu uma coisa, anda!"

Assim que Louise sentou na cama ainda coçando os olhos inchados, Míthia pegou um livro e começou a folhear as páginas ansiosamente.

"Olha, olha aqui, nesse livro diz que os dentes dos dentauços têm várias utilidades e uma delas é o auxílio em escavações."

"Ahn?"

"É, parece que ele tem uma particularidade que é como se fosse um ímã, ele atrai os objetos. E é muito pontudo também, o que ajuda a achar coisas soterradas."

Vendo a expressão de paisagem no rosto de Louise, Míthia começou a explicar impaciente:

"Meu deus, amiga, acorda! A parte clara do lago é coberta por pedras e areia. Juntando todas as pistas, é óbvio que você vai ter que achar alguma coisa dentro do lago, usando o dente!"

Imediatamente, Louise lembrou da dica de Snape e o homem do quadro na noite anterior. Não tinha real certeza de nada mas só o que desejava era que tudo acabasse logo.

Já chegando ao local da tarefa, acompanhada de Nigel e Míthia, ela encontrou Pandora Pastrix, competidora da Sonserina, seguida por Peggy Aconty, sua amiga igualmente insuportável.

"Animada, Potter?"

"Claro, Pastrix, e você?"

"Rezando pra não ser ofuscada pelo seu brilho, sabe?" – ela riu sarcasticamente e saiu com Peggy atrás dela.

"Esquece essa menina recalcada, Lou, agora é a hora, você precisa se concentrar."

Louise se despediu dos dois, recebendo os últimos conselhos, recomendações e desejos de boa sorte. Então se juntou aos outros três e os respectivos diretores de suas casas.

Ao som das últimas palavras de Dumbledore, um apito soou e os quatro puderam entrar na água. O uso de uma poção preparada com a ajuda da inteligente Grifinória Hermione Granger garantiu que Louise conseguisse respirar dentro da água e ganhasse cauda e aspectos sereianos.

Lá embaixo era bastante escuro e, após nadar um pouco, Louise logo viu uma região totalmente iluminada. A areia era branca e as pedras pareciam ovos de animais – redondas e lisinhas. Não era muito grande e era incrivelmente fácil de localizar devido a luminosidade. Logo viu também que dois dos outros competidores já estavam lá – Lyon Bucket e Heath Bennet.

Lyon havia usado uma poção que corroia a areia fazendo com que fosse mais fácil achar o que ele procurava. Em poucos minutos subiu com um sorriso vencedor no rosto, saindo do campo de visão dos outros dois.

Heath, por outro lado, parecia não saber o que fazer e revirava a enorme quantidade de areia com as próprias ineficientes mãos.

Assim que Louise tirou o dente de seu bolso percebeu que Pandora acabara de chegar com a aparência visivelmente alterada. A sonserina tinha enormes garras no lugar das mãos e cavava com muita velocidade.

O lugar estava infestado de criaturas e Louise se perguntava quando iria encontrar o dono do dente que ela agora usava para cavar. Por um momento, odiou ter sido a única que recebera aquela dica e desejou ter recebido qualquer outra que a levasse a algo menos perigoso. Mas concluiu que talvez essa possibilidade fosse extremamente ilusória.

Começou, então, a cavar com mais força e agilidade ao lado de Pandora – que, por sua vez, era envolvida por nuvens de areia.

Não demorou muito para que visse um objeto parecido com um que vira no quadro de Hogwarts. Era algo parecido com uma taça de aproximadamente dois palmos e de um dourado muito aceso. Nela havia vários desenhos e, exatamente na frente, o brasão de Hogwarts.

Antes que Louise conseguisse alcançá-lo meio a nuvem de areia ela viu uma mão branca próxima a ela pegando o objeto. No mesmo instante, a taça ficou completamente negra e toda a areia ao redor começou a subir tornando a água turva.

Algumas pedras rolavam e caíam enquanto muitas criaturas afobadas as rodeavam. A água parecia tremer como um terremoto, como um mar revolto, e Louise tentava subir novamente enquanto era envolvida pela areia.

Quando conseguiu ver então um fio de luz e água limpa acima dela, recebeu um puxão em seu bolso sendo empurrada para trás e, ao abrir os olhos novamente, viu Pandora subindo à superfície.

Ia subir novamente quando lembrou-se da taça da Grifinória e tentou localizá-la com as mãos. Embora não a tenha achado, Louise viu no chão Heath Bennet desmaiado e foi ao seu encontro tentando colocar o menino apoiado em seus ombros.

Enquanto puxava o garoto pesado para si, Louise sentiu ao seu lado um movimento e, no segundo seguinte, estava sendo puxada por uma força absurda que havia rasgado metade das suas vestes e deixado cair o dente que ela carregava. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos ela pôde ver parte das escamas avermelhadas da criatura que a puxava pela barriga. Era um dentauço.

Louise tentou arranhá-lo com as mãos mas só conseguiu arrancar uma escama, irritando o animal ainda mais. Em um movimento rápido ela o chutou, se desvencilhando e tentando achar o dente. Antes que pudesse pegá-lo, o dentauço a derrubou pelas costas abrindo sua boca gosmenta e quase abocanhando seu pé. Louise o tacou uma pedra e se esquivou chegando ao local onde Heath estava ainda desacordado. Ao lado dele ela viu, então, uma taça dourada com manchas negras e reconheceu ser o tesouro da Grifinória. Assim que a pegou em uma das mãos, o animal voltou ficando seus dentes no outro braço de Louise. Ela suspendeu a taça e bateu em sua cabeça até que ele a soltasse.

Logo do lado de Heath ela viu o enorme dente avermelhado e o alcançou. Já com ele em uma das mãos e a taça na outra, Louise sentiu novamente parte das suas vestes sendo puxadas e, com um movimento rápido, fincou o dente no dentauço que, imediatamente, a largou.

Seu braço estava ensangüentado e sujo de uma gosma esverdeada que parecia ser o veneno do bicho. Louise sabia que não tinha muito tempo e a dor já a tomava por completo então nadou até Heath e o puxou, tentando subir para a superfície.

Ao olhar para baixo viu que suas pernas já voltavam ao normal, o que significava que, em pouco tempo, o efeito da poção acabaria. Com um esforço sobre-humano ela nadou carregando o peso do garoto, a taça em uma das mãos e o outro braço completamente dolorido e destroçado.

Quando chegou à superfície viu que todos já deviam ter concluído que algo dera errado pois suas faces eram de extrema preocupação. Louise estava completamente sem forças com Heath jogado em cima dela e sentiu ter sido puxada por Hagrid assim que emergiu.

"Abram espaço, abram espaço." – Dumbledore ordenava.

A menina sentiu a taça ser puxada de sua mão e viu Míthia e Nigel abaixarem com os olhos lacrimejando. Sua percepção estava muito fraca e, embora ela tentasse falar e se levantar, sentia-se cada vez mais fraca.

Ao redor, havia muito falatório e diversos alunos e professores tentando tomar providências e distribuindo ordens mas Louise só conseguiu enxergar Snape, com sua capa esvoaçante, empurrando todos até chegar a ela e abaixando-se.

"Severo, você sabe o que fazer. Conhece o veneno de um dentauço." – Snape assentiu sem tirar os olhos sérios de Louise e Dumbledore continuou – "Mas corra, não há muito tempo."

Então a fraqueza foi tomando Louise que sentia o veneno ir alcançando cada pequena parte de seu corpo. Antes de desmaiar, viu seu braço ficando cada vez mais branco, um branco arroxeado. Seu corpo todo estava branco.

"Pelo amor de Deus, ela precisa ser levada imediatamente..." – e a frase se perdeu na escuridão de um desmaio.


End file.
